Worm
by revabhipraya
Summary: Worm dari sekeping CD misterius membuat Vik dan Erika kalang kabut. Pasalnya, nyawa perusahaan Vik akan terancam jika data sistem pusat berhasil diretas. Berhasilkah Erika menyelamatkan perusahaan Yamada? / Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016 Challenge Infantrum


**Disclaimer:**

Omen Series © Lexie Xu

Worm © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Wormdari sekeping CD misterius membuat Vik dan Erika kalang kabut. Pasalnya, nyawa perusahaan Vik akan terancam jika data sistem pusat berhasil diretas. Berhasilkan Erika menyelamatkan perusahaan Yamada?

.

 **Warning:**

AR, OOC, typo(s).

.

 **Worm**

untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016 Challenge

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Erika Guruh mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya sebagai siswi SMA "baik hati" yang bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan milik keluarga pacarnya tercinta, Viktor Yamada yang terkenal itu. _Please_ , Erika sebenarnya paling tidak tahan berlama-lama duduk di belakang meja sambil menatap monitor dengan tatapan girang yang dibuat-buat—Erika memang pandai bersandiwara. Cewek liar itu lebih suka diajak tawuran daripada bermanis-manis ria di hadapan karyawan kantor yang lain.

"Jek!" panggil Erika saat pacar merangkap atasannya itu lewat di dekatnya. "Sini."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikan—walau Erika heran mengapa cowok bertampang masam itu perlu melakukannya—barulah Vik menghampiri Erika. "Kenapa, Ngil?"

"Ngil" dan "Jek" alias "Tengil" dan "Ojek" adalah panggilan _kesayangan_ Vik dan Erika sejak mereka baru saling mengenal. Akibat peristiwa "saya kira tukang ojek" dulu, Erika selalu memanggil Vik dengan sebutan Ojek—bahkan setelah mereka berpacaran. Kesal dengan tingkah Erika yang semena-mena, Vik membalas panggilan yang menurunkan martabatnya itu dengan "Tengil"—yang sempat disalahartikan Erika sebagai "Mungil".

"Kerjaan gue udah beres." Erika menunjuk-nunjuk monitornya dengan bangga. "Gue pulang, ya! Udah kesorean, nih!"

Biasanya, Erika diizinkan pulang pukul lima sore. Akan tetapi, entah ada apa dengan pacar tercintanya yang sempat menjabat sebagai tukang ojek pribadi Erika ini sampai-sampai 'memerintahkan' Erika untuk pulang lebih lambat—lebih parahnya lagi, saat karyawan yang lain sudah pulang. Alasannya sih, karena...

"Gak bisa." Dengan santainya, Vik menekan bahu kanan Erika yang hendak bangkit. "Gak bisa pulang sekarang. Kemarin kamu udah pulang duluan, jadi sekarang harus lembur."

Erika mendecih. Lagi-lagi pacarnya itu banyak aturan. "Ribet lu, Jek. Gue jadi nyesel kerja di sini."

Vik menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terlalu biasa dengan tabiat Erika yang seenaknya. "Gimana kalo aku kasih kamu kerjaan baru aja?"

"Kagak, gue tau lo cuma pingin gue kerja rodi."

Vik kemudian memasang tampang masam andalannya—yang tentu saja sukses membuat Erika bungkam seribu bahasa. Gadis yang tidak ada sisi femininnya sama sekali itu akhir-akhir ini memang agak takut melihat tampang masam sang pacar.

"Ngil," panggil Vik setelah hening beberapa saat. "Periksa ini."

Erika menerima sekeping _compact disc_ yang tidak memiliki label apapun pada bagian atasnya. Hanya putih polos seolah belum diisi. "Apaan, nih?"

"CD, lah. Pake nanya."

"Buset, lo kira gue buta sampe gak tau lo ngasih apaan?" sembur Erika emosi. "Orang buta juga tau ini CD, kale'!"

"Gak usah nyolot sampe hujan gitu, Ngil."

 _Sialan_. Tanpa sadar, Erika mengelap sekitar mulutnya dengan tangan. "Banyak cingcong lo, Jek. Buruan jawab, ini isinya apaan?"

"Jujur, aku juga gak tau karena belum ngecek," jawab Vik sambil menarik kursi beroda terdekat lalu duduk di atasnya. Kemungkinan besar bos ganteng tapi 'nyebelin Erika itu pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. "Tadi pagi ada di atas mejaku, gak tau kenapa bisa ada di sana."

Erika mengangkat dagunya. "Ho-oh, terus?"

"Kamu kan, tukang _hack_ , _crack_ , dan mengamankan sistem perusahaan, jadi—"

"Salah, Jek." Erika mengangkat telunjuknya, menghentikan omongan Vik yang datang menyerbu layaknya hujan. "Gue bukan tukang _hack_ dan _crack_. Gue ini satpam perusahaan soalnya _hacker_ dan _cracker_ yang masuk selalu gue gebukin."

Bibir Vik terangkat sedikit mendengar cita-cita mulia seorang Erika Guruh; menjadi seorang satpam. "Apapun jabatanmu, deh," tanggap Vik santai. "Intinya, aku minta tolong kamu buat cek isi CD ini. Kalo isinya virus atau perangkat peretas, kamu kan, bisa hantam duluan."

Senyum sangar Erika perlahan muncul. "Gitu dong, kalo ngasih kerjaan!" Dengan semangat empat-lima, Erika memasukkan keping CD tersebut ke dalam CPU komputernya. "Yang rada berbobot, kayak gini."

"Gak usah banyak komen, Ngil. Tangan tuh, kerja." Vik menarik tangan kanan Erika lalu meletakkannya di atas _mouse_.

"Berisik lu, Jek," balas Erika sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke monitor. Pasalnya, gadis berandal itu sadar wajahnya mulai memerah. "Ngerjain ini tuh, butuh ketenangan dan kedamaian, tau."

"Halah, padahal biasanya juga main jotos sok-sokan tenang dan damai."

"Terserah gue, dong."

Vik hanya diam sambil menghela napas panjang. Seperti biasa, berdebat dengan Erika Guruh adalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia. Saran terbaik, tidak usah hiraukan cewek berandal itu.

"Udah kebuka belom?" tanya Vik sambil memperkecil jarak antaranya dengan layar monitor—sekaligus dengan Erika juga. Vik tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Erika kerjakan dengan komputer malang korban jotos itu—masalahnya, Vik gaptek kelas dewa, jadi dia tidak tahu-menahu apa maksud tulisan "404 _not found_ ", " _are you sure_ ", dan " _computer is in harm_ " yang ada pada monitor komputer Erika.

Iyalah, selama ini Vik hanya menggunakan _Microsoft Office_ untuk bekerja.

"Sialan lu, Jek!" Erika membanting _mouse_ yang hanya beberapa kali ia gunakan selama bekerja dengan emosi, melebihi emosi saat tawuran melawan sekolah seberang sono. "CD ini isinya virus semua, _man_! Virus!"

"Yakin virus semua?" tanya Vik mulai waswas. "Gak ada _worm_ atau apalah sebangsa itu?"

Erika spontan diam. "Gue cek dulu."

Sambil Erika mengutak-atik benda mati yang menampilkan layar berwarna-warni itu, Vik berdiri sambil berjalan ke sana kemari dengan resah. Perusahaan Yamada milik keluarganya ini adalah perusahaan besar dengan jutaan—bahkan mungkin miliaran—data rahasia yang menunjang kesuksesan perusahaan. Vik yakin, siapapun akan berusaha "mencuri" rahasia keberhasilan Perusahaan Yamada dengan menghalalkan segala cara.

"Kampret! Ada!"

Makin saja Vik merasa tegang. Kalau sampai rahasia perusahaannya bocor _di tangannya_ , Vik harus bilang apa kepada orang tuanya?!

"Ngil, kamu bisa ngelawan mereka, 'kan?" tanya Vik sambil menghampiri kursi tempat Erika duduk. "Masalahnya, ini nyangkut nyawa perusahaan!"

Vik melihat monitor komputer Erika didominasi warna hijau dengan kotak-kotak hitam di pinggirnya. Selain bentuk kotak-kotak monoton yang merepresentasikan sistem keamanan buatan Erika bagi Perusahaan Yamada, Vik dapat melihat titik-titik berpendar yang bergabung membentuk sebuah parabola—lebih mirip cacing.

"Ngil," panggil Vik lagi, kali ini dengan getar pada suaranya. "Jangan bilang kalo titik-titik itu yang bakalan ngebunuh perusahaanku."

"Tenang Jek, _worm_ beginian gak ada apa-apanya buat gue," kekeh Erika sambil terus mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_. "Ini cuma _worm_ abal yang sok kuat, tau? Keliatannya emang dia bisa nyelusup di lubang-lubang _firewall_ yang gue bikin. Mereka kagak tau aja _firewall_ itu penuh jebakan."

"Jebakan?" ulang Vik heran. "Lagian, _worm_ itu apa?"

" _Worm_ itu cacing tukang masuk-masuk sistem orang, Jek." Masih, Erika mengetikkan deretan kata dengan ratusan simbol yang tidak dapat dipahami Vik. "Lo gak pernah baca novel, ya? Gue yang cuma gak sengaja baca aja inget kalo _worm_ itu perusak sistem." Erika memasang senyum sinis lalu menekan tombol _enter_ pada _keyboard_ dan pada detik itu pula, _worm_ yang nyaris membuka seluruh rahasia perusahaan hilang tanpa jejak. Dia mendesah puas lalu berkata, "Selesai, Jek."

"K-kok, bisa?" tanya Vik _shock_. "I-itu cacing kabur kemana?"

Erika mendengus lalu menatap Vik dengan tatapan jengkel. "Jek, kalo diartiin secara bahasa Indonesia emang cacing, tapi ini bukan cacing yang ada di tanah itu!" Tampaknya Erika mulai kesal dengan otak gaptek pacarnya. "Gue bunuh dia, Jek. Udah gue bilang, gue ini tukang jotos peretas."

Vik mengangguk perlahan sambil kembali menatap komputer. Anehnya, walau Erika bilang cacing-cacing aneh tadi sudah dibunuhnya, mengapa muncul jendela baru yang mencurigakan di sana?

Vik memutuskan untuk menunjuk layar mencurigakan tersebut. "Ngil... itu ada—"

"EH, GAWAT, JEK! ITU _WORM_ -NYA PUNYA CADANGAN!" Panik, Erika Guruh segera melompat ke atas kursinya sehingga bukannya duduk, cewek itu justru menghadap komputer dengan posisi berjongkok di atas kursi. Vik merasa agak risih melihatnya, namun mengingat situasi saat ini lebih genting daripada sekedar mengingatkan si Tengil soal cara duduk yang baik dan benar, Vik memutuskan untuk mengabaikan yang satu itu.

Lagipula, masalah peretasan data adalah masalah hidup dan mati Vik di perusahaan ini.

"Ngil, kamu harus ngapus _worm_ itu dari sistem kita atau besok kamu bakal terima surat pemecatan!" ancam Vik dengan nada angkuh walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia takut.

"Pecat gue, Jek! Sekarang!"

Ups, salah ancaman. "Aku gak akan bantu kamu dalam urusan duit, ya."

Kalau Vik sudah mengancamnya dengan uang, Erika tidak akan membantah barang satu katapun.

"Jek, data-data rahasia yang lo simpen di sistem ada _back up_ -annya, gak?" tanya Erika masih sambil mengetik deretan kode yang sama sekali tidak dipahami nalar Vik. "Misalnya, lo simpen di _laptop_ , gitu."

" _Back up_?" Vik mengerjap bingung. "Maksudmu... _file_ cadangan, gitu?"

Baru kali ini Erika melihat pacarnya memasang tampang blo'on bin bego yang tidak pernah dapat Erika lihat sebelumnya.

Erika tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja cewek se'cerdik' Erika Guruh tidak akan melewatkan momen ini untuk disia-siakan, bukan?

"Jek, ngeces."

 _GUBRAK!_ Vik menghantam meja kerja Erika kesal. "Ngil! Serius!"

Erika mendecak sebal. Cowoknya ini kalau sudah bete memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Semacam _file_ yang sama tapi kamu simpen di dua tempat, ada gak?"

"Kayaknya..." Vik menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nggak."

Matilah Erika sekarang!

"Gaptek lo keterlaluan, Jek!" bentak Erika kesal. "Terus gimana gue mau nyelamatin _firewall_ -nya kalo _back up data_ aja lo gak punya?!"

"Kalo kamu bisa nyelamatin _firewall_ -nya, kamu juga bisa nyelamatin datanya, kan?"

Erika menghela napas. "Gue kira lo jenius, Jek, ternyata begonya gak beda jauh sama Amir-Welly." Hati Vik tergores saat mendengar kalimat ini. "Kalo gue mau nyelamatin _firewall_ -nya, gue harus masuk ke pusat dan ngebenerin dari sana. Masalahnya—gue harus menyalahkan elo yang gaptek berlebih—itu pusat udah _overload_ , kepenuhan, tau? Jadi gue harus ngapus data yang ada demi mempertahankan _firewall_ keren ciptaan gue ini. Tapi berhubung lo kagak punya _back up—_ "

"Aku mau usul," potong Vik yang sakit hati dengan pernyataan "bego" yang tadi dilontarkan Erika. "Kamu masuk ke pusat, simpan data yang ada di komputer kamu. Atau... _copy_ ke _laptop_ aku sekarang?"

"Gak, itu bakal makan banyak waktu," tolak Erika sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Data yang ada di pusat itu ukurannya puluhan _gigabyte_ , bisa jadi ratusan. Gue gak mau ambil resiko kemakan _worm_ duluan sebelum selesai _copy_."

Pada detik ini, barulah Vik menyadari betapa cerdasnya cewek yang ia pacari.

"Jek, ambil _laptop_ lo."

"Tadi kamu bilang gak akan bisa _copy_."

"Ambil dulu aja, Jek. Ngeyel amat jadi orang."

Vik mengeluh dalam hati. Rupanya walau sedang dalam situasi genting, Erika tetap dapat bertingkah layaknya dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tetap menyebalkan dan _bossy_ , maksudnya.

Tergopoh-gopoh Vik berlari menuju ruang kantornya yang terpisah cukup jauh dari meja tempat Erika bertandang setiap harinya. Melihat _laptop_ -nya ada di atas meja, Vik menghela napas lega. Masalahnya, mengambil _laptop_ dari dalam tas akan lebih menguras waktu—dan Erika tidak akan suka itu.

"JEK! LAMA BANGET!"

"SABAR!" balas Vik tak kalah 'nyolot sambil menekan tombol _power_ pada _laptop_ -nya. _Sialan! Habis batre!_

"Ngil!" seru Vik dari kantornya, setengah berharap Erika dapat mendengar suaranya. "Batre _laptop_ abis! Aku _charge_ dulu!"

"Buka aja di sono sambil di- _charge_!"

"Hah? Aku mesti ngapain?" tanya Vik sambil mengangkat kepala dan memasang kabel _charger laptop_ dengan baik dan benar. Anehnya, si garang Erika Guruh tidak menjawab.

"Ngil!" panggil Vik lagi, kali ini terselip nada khawatir pada suaranya. "Ngil! Jawab, woy!"

Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

"Dasar," keluh Vik sambil mulai mengutak-atik _laptop_ -nya yang telah menyala. Layar biru tampil begitu Vik selesai mengetikkan _password_ -nya. Lucunya, belasan jendela baru terbuka begitu saja saat _laptop_ Vik _baru_ menyelesaikan proses _loading_. Mengingat betapa gapteknya Viktor Yamada ini menghadapi masalah peretasan—yang hanya dia ketahui definisinya, Vik menganggap _laptop_ -nya hanya _shock_ karena terlalu lama dimatikan.

Tiba-tiba, layar _laptop_ Vik berubah menjadi hijau. Persis sama dengan monitor komputer Erika saat dimasuki _worm_ tadi.

"Lah? Lah?" Vik mengerutkan dahinya. "Apalagi sekarang? _Trojan_? Virus jenis baru? _Firewall_ diancurin si Tengil? Hah."

Vik terlalu sibuk menggerutu sendiri sampai tidak menyadari keanehan pada pola jalan _worm_ yang tampil pada layar _laptop_ -nya. _Worm_ itu hanya satu, tetapi terdiri dari titik-titik bercahaya yang terus membelah diri sehingga yang awalnya terdiri hanya dari lima titik menjadi delapan puluh lima titik hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

"Ngil! Ngil!" panggil Vik panik sambil menatap layar _laptop_ dan pintu ruang kerjanya bergantian. "Duh, Ngil!"

"Mati aku," batin Vik dengan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. "Data pasti udah keretas semua."

"Jek, lo jelek kalo lagi galau."

Vik menoleh dan melihat Erika datang sambil menyandang tas lusuhnya serta dua kaleng minuman dingin yang pasti gadis itu beli di dekat pintu depan. "Kenapa kamu di sini?!" bentak Vik tanpa mengubah posisi duduk ala bosnya. "Kamu gak lihat ini _worm_ udah hampir masuk ke sistem?! Kenapa dengan santainya malah beli minum?!"

Erika melempar kaleng yang ada di tangannya ke arah Vik—tentunya otomatis ditangkap oleh cowok itu. "Tenang, _firewall_ udah kepasang semua. _Worm_ yang masih ada di sana _so_ pasti bakal kejebak dan ancur dengan sendirinya."

"Gitu?" Vik mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yakin?"

Erika mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Gue balik duluan, ya."

Vik menoleh, menatap mata Erika dalam-dalam—dan anehnya, cewek itu justru menantang balik. "Mau kemana? Emangnya kamu pikir tugas kamu udah selesai?"

Erika mendecih. "CD yang tadi lo kasih itu isinya virus, _worm_ , _trojan_ , dan makhluk-makhluk gak baik sejenis yang cinta mati sama data rahasia perusahaan elo. Udah gua beresin kok, termasuk _worm_ yang terakhir."

Lagi-lagi Vik mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yakin?"

 _Piripiripiri! Piripiripiri!_

Musik aneh bak _marching band_ tiba-tiba mengalun di udara tanpa sempat Vik ketahui asalnya darimana. Mendengar itu, Erika langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

" _Bye_ , Jek!" Hanya itu kalimat yang ia suguhkan pada Vik sebelum ia meninggalkan cowok itu bingung sendiri.

"Lah? Ngil!"

 _Piripiripiri! Piripiripiri!_

"Apaan sih, ini?!" Kesal, Vik mendaratkan tinju pada _track pad laptop_ -nya. Detik berikutnya, _worm_ yang sejak tadi berkeliaran di layar _laptop_ Vik terpecah lalu perlahan membentuk sebuah tulisan.

.

.

.

 _Jek._

 _Kenapa gue harus sayang sama elo?_

.

.

.

Vik hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil meraih jaket kulitnya yang tersampir di atas kursi. Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan kantor lalu berseru, "Ngil! Jangan ngilang dulu!"

.

.

.

 _Jek._

 _CD yang ada di meja lo itu dari gue, kok._

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

... dan Rey tidak berniat komentar soal FF ini selain ini didedikasikan untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016 Challenge XD maafkaaan... mungkin kurang berasa si sci-fi soalnya Rey sendiri kurang tahu menahu soal trojan dkk u_u cuma Rey berharap kalian bisa mengambil "hikmah" bahwa nggak semua _worm_ itu jahat(?) XD

Ditunggu _review_ -nya~


End file.
